


Jumpers

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gendervague Character, Gendervague Seventh Doctor, Jumpers, Prompt Fill, Silly, Stim Toys, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ace wants her Professor to wear a Christmas jumper. The Doctor is somewhat apprehensive.





	Jumpers

“Come on, Professor,” Ace says, holding a Christmas jumper right next to the Doctor (it has a picture of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on the front, with a big red pompom for its nose).

The Doctor stares at the jumper with a faintly horrified expression and fastens their jacket, as though trying to protect their question mark-patterned pullover.

“Just put it on,” she says. “I’m wearing one.”

And she is; Ace’s green Christmas jumper makes her look like a Christmas tree.

“I know,” the Doctor says. “But why should I have to?”

Ace tries to think of a good response. But she can’t really think of one. In the end, she falls back on the Doctor’s thing about trying to blend it with the culture of the place in space and time you’re visiting. And as the place they’re about to visit is a city in the UK on Earth at Christmas, it makes sense to wear Christmas jumpers.

“It’ll make you stand out less,” she says.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about fitting in with the time period, Miss ‘I’ll wear a leather jacket in the Ancient Roman era just because I can’ McShane?”

Ace looks at them and bursts out laughing. “Good point. But just try wearing it, Professor.”

The Doctor spins their bright yellow fidget spinner. “But… what about sensory issues?”

She smiles. “I’ve already thought about that. It’s really soft. I think you’ll like it.”

Apprehensively, the Doctor runs their hand across the soft wool. They smile slightly. “That is rather pleasant. I suppose I could wear it… but you won’t make fun of me, will you?”

“Of course not,” Ace says reassuringly. “I think you’ll look wicked.”

“Very well,” the Doctor says, smiling, and they walk off to get changed.


End file.
